bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Alfheim
' Alfheims' are hidden Verses scattered around the game in hidden locations. They are reminiscent of the Secret Missions from Devil May Cry. =Background= Within Paradiso, there are said to be secret rooms known as Alfheim, where angels gather and hold their banquets...Legend has it that if someone were to stumble across one of these portals while in Purgatorio, they may enter an Alfheim, upon which the angels would entertain the lost visitor, and bless them justly." - Antonio Redgrave, "Antonio's Notebook," "The Angel's Banquet Hall - Alfheim" As stated above, the Alfheim are secret areas of Paradiso used by Angels for feasting and celebrating. Naturally, when Bayonetta walks into one of them, the angels are less than pleased and consider her "just blessing" to be a quick and violent death. =Role in Game= Each Alfheim has a special "goal," stated upon entering the Alfheim and crossing the bridge to the little meadow easily visible beyond it. Your task is to complete the goal under special conditions before the timer runs out; success will result in a reward of either a Broken Witch Heart or a Broken Moon Pearl. Although you can do these missions as many times as you like, you can only get the reward of a Broken Witch Heart/Moon Pearl once; every other time you complete it, you will instead recieve an Arcade Bullet. Completing all of the Alfheims will unlock a Lost Chapter. There are 21 Alfheim locations in Bayonetta. Below you will find some tips on completing the missions. Chapter I First Alfheim Location: After you Defeat the Affinities in the area with the Broken Witch Statue (Verse 2), cross the water and knock down the magical wall. Then return to the room with the other wall (avoid the lift) and Jump down into the Gap to where you got the Key. Mission: Defeat the enemies using Witch Time Only. This one is Easy, all you need to do is to Dodge an enemy attack just as it is about to hit you and Defeat the enemies in Witch Time. Enemies can only be hurt during witch time. It turns out not easy first time through armed only with Scarborough Fair until I scraped up enough halos to buy the breakdance technique. Then with a little perseverance, & Bayonetta spending a lot of time on her back with her legs spread all three waves of Affinities & Applauds were defeated. Manock14 21:30, August 9, 2010 (UTC) A good idea is to save up your magic and perform Torture Attacks on the Applauds , as they continue to do damage after Witch Time has been deactivated. Note, however, that Punishing the enemies DOES NOT continue to hurt them after Witch Time goes off. Reward: Broken Moon Pearl Chapter II Second Alfheim Location: After the first encounter with the Enchants (Verse 4), head back to where the Street Car came from. Mission: Defeat the enemy using a limited amount of Kicks and Punches. This one is easy if you have both Durga and Durga Alt. If you do, equip them both and have them both on Electric mode (Rotate the analogue stick and Press Punch/Kick to change Durga's mode) and activate witch time by dodging the enemy's attack and use it's charge attacks (Hold down Punck / Kick for charge attacks, you can do charged attacks during combos too for example, Punch (Hold) > Kick (Hold) > Punch (Hold)). Alternatively, if you just have Durga, equip it to your hands with one set of weapons and to your feet with the other, you can achieve the same affect as if you had brought the Durga Alt and used the above method. Just make sure you know which one you are using so you don't waste a punch or a kick. If you don't have Durga and Durga Alt. this can be done with Scarborough Fair, you can activate witch time and use charge attacks with them, try to shoot your guns as much as possible for eath combo. A first time through Beloved victory can be achieved using the after burner kick & witch twist techniques firing Scarborough Fair only. Witch time is not necessary. Manock14 21:29, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Another way to win this Alfheim is by equipping Pillow Talk and use the charge attack on maximum level, if one of the Beloveds attack you while you're charging, dodge the attack, still holding the charge button, letting you begin the charged attack from were you stopped before one of the Beloveds attacked you, but watch out, if you being hit by the Beloved, you will waste a punch, keep doing this until you kill both. LeoniHacker 17:32 August 11, 2012 Reward: Broken Moon Pearl Third Alfheim Location: After your first encounter with the Enchants (Verse 4), before you head into the Plaza, wall Jump onto a Bridge above the entrance to the Plaza. Mission: Defeat the enemies within the Time limit. Just fighting enemies within the time limit, not much else to it. A phrase commonly heard around my household, "Is that a shotgun?." A double face full of Onyx Rose slows em down in a hurry. Manock14 02:07, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Took the challenge equipped with Durga/Durga Alt combination and Gaze of Despair. Just shoot the distanced targets to slow them down until one can get into close range to use the holding combos, enraged angels making it easy to initiate Witch Time near constantly. Had a full minute and a half to spare by the end of it. KazureNoKiba - 11:49AM, February 21, 2013 (CST) After a small research project, I found an easy way to farm a massive up halos using this Alfheim; go through the portal on Hard difficulty with Gaze of Despair equipped. Make sure that you can pull off the Lt. Col. Kilgore/Durga glitch almost perfecly and defeat all the enemies in witch time using this technique only. When you encounter the two Beloveds, do this again to kill one and whittle the other one's health down to one small chunk. Then, let him kill you. You will retain all of the combo points. which will then transform into halos. Wash, rinse, repeat about five times to rack up more than enough halos to buy the Platinum Ticket and more. Reward: Broken Witch Heart Fourth Alfheim Location: After the battle with the Enchants and the Beloveds (Verse 7), backtrack as far as you can go to find it. Mission: Defeat the enemies getting the required number of Torture Attacks kills. The primary thing to remember here is to go against your standard instincts regardings Torture Attacks. Instead of using them to quickly eliminate full-health enemies, you need to use the TAs to finish nearly-dead enemies instead. You can attack (and should attack) enemies normally, but you will fail the objective unless you get the required number of TA kills. ANY ENEMY THAT SURVIVES A TORTURE ATTACK DOES NOT COUNT TOWARDS YOUR TOTAL. Here, you'll need to utilize your Dodging skills to fill up your Magic Meter so you can preform Torture Attacks. A Good trick is to Taunt, and just keep Taunting and when an enemies attacks, Dodge. Rinse and Repeat until your Magic is full enough to Perform a Torture Attack. Don't know what game the original author is playing but taunting a room full of Affinities & Applauds just shows Bayonetta the business end of a mean angel spear with little to gain. Breakdance technique armed with Scarborough Fair is once again the way to go here. Manock14 22:32, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Reward: Broken Moon Pearl Chapter III Fifth Alfheim Location: After Defeating the Flaming Angels (Verse 1), head up the stairs at the back of the area and attack the Trashcan to make the Portal appear inside an overhang with 2 Benches. Mission: Stay in the air for 20 seconds. A tactic I have figured out to work the BEST for staying in the air is to first run all the way until you hit the wall, that way you can't run any further. While you are against the wall, the angels will not be able to penetrate the barrier either, so that way you don't really have to aim to land on them, just a slight left or right when you're coming down. The second part you would like to remember to do is to shoot you gun, (x) continuously, because you hover when shooting. Double jump each time you're near a bad guy. Done! Crow within helps, but that would be too easy. You can Jump on enemies and if you have Kulshedra, you can just Jump and use your charged Punch attack to pull enemies towards you and Jump on them, Rinse and Repeat. You can also use charge with Shuraba/Pillow Talk in the air to stay about 10 seconds in the air. Reward: Broken Moon Pearl Sixth Alfheim Location: In the Area with the witch and sage statue and the lava blocking the path ahead (after verse 4), head over to the area in which you made the bridge to cross over to the Chapter II boss and jump up onto the ledge on the building on the right. Mission: Defeat the enemies using the Angel's weapons. Basically, all you need to do is use the Angel's weapons that are scattered around the Area to defeat the enemies. A good bet is to grab the staff (closest angel weapon to the entrance) and use the spinning Kick attack. Once this attack ends and the staff is depleted, just grab it again and repeat. Reward: Broken Witch Heart Seventh Alfheim Location: After defeating the enemies in the Cave and activating the Portal to Paradiso - Garden of Light (verse 9), jump down and head east. Mission: Defeat the enemies with Witch Time disabled. As the Mission title states, defeat the enemies, but you don't have the ability to activate witch time. Can be achieved using through Chapter II weapons only. Keep trying. Manock14 09:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Evil Harvest Rosary can help, since you already can't use witch time and it does damage when you normally would activate it. Reward: Broken Moon Pearl Eighth Alfheim Location: Backtrack after you repair the Bridge. Mission: Defeat the enemies by using wicked weave attacks. I suggest using the Punch > Kick > Punch combo in this one. Fantastically, I had to watch a French video to figure this out. PKP doesn't work by itself. Its really PKPP, & if armed w/ Shuraba, the last P is a wicked slice that deals some serious damage. A weakened opponent will be visually sliced in half. Great fun. Those damned dogs go down w/ a satisfying slow death slump also. Its not easy using PKPP on the Affinity wave because there are so many of them they rush you, & interrupt your combo. Any time your PKP connects, it interrupts your combo, & the weave does not occur. So you have to be far enough away to do your combo & then do the wicked slice. Instead, I went airborne & used 4PK or 5PK to giant kick the crap out of them which still left me enough time to wicked slice the Fairness'. Why PsK ? Because under Scarborough Fair they were the only weaves that worked. The other weaves would pause, her suit would go bare, but no wicked result would occur. Go figure. As stated in above posts, this is my first time through, & maybe this is a hint to read the fine print in the game where maybe somewhere in there are clues on what exactly these weapons & whatever else can do so next time I wont have to look to the European Union for help. Manock14 10:56, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Also, the Punch-Punch-Pause-Punch with fire Durga can help, especially with witch time. * There's two items which can make these Wicked Weave Alfheims mostly-trivial. The first is obvious; while Climax Brace is equipped, every attack counts as a Wicked Weave. Of course this means your score for the chapter won't be saved, but that only matters if you care about that. * The second item is perhaps a little less obvious. By charging an Iai-jutsu with Pillow Talk, you can attack enemies even without a strict Wicked Weave coming out, same as with Shuruba. But once fully-charged, every attack with Pillow Talk counts as a Wicked Weave until the charge expires, not unlike the effect of Climax Brace, and a fully-charged Pillow Talk is a beast. Just charge the Iai-jutsu, dodge without releasing P if someone gets too close, unleash once you hit full charge then go to town. Lather, rinse, repeat once the charge runs down. * Admittedly, neither of these strategies is any good for a first playthrough, but if you miss the Alfheim on your first run or just have problems, it can be worth coming back after you've got the equipment for this. - DaWrecka 21:40, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Reward: Broken Witch Heart Chapter V Ninth Alfheim Location: After your first encounter with Grace & Glory, head back to the start of the chapter. Mission: Defeat the enemies using Witch time only. Same strategy as the First Alfheim, just with different enemies. It took me three days to beat this so I dont want to lead anyone into believing I'm a god playing these games when in truth I slog my way through them like any other mortal. I would rather play smart than play long so I tried every permutation of super weapon, special technique, & accessory available at this stage of the game with 100K in my pocket. I also tried every ordinary combo starting with the 6 button combos because I am a big impact style of player. All to no avail. If you are one of those guys who admire the little guy gaining experience little by little as he plugs his way though life over the entrepreneur with the big idea this is the alfheim for you. Pick an afternoon & spend it all learning the subtle nuances of your opponents witch time failing over & over again. Quit, sleep on it, wake up & in your underwear, go in armed only with Scarborough Fair using the old standby PKPPP getting a wicked punch from the 4th button P holding the final P for auto fire. That's it. Enjoy the exhaustion you feel after putting in a hard days work as you have earned it. Manock14 02:17, August 25, 2010 (UTC) There's a nice trick to this one, especially if you've been collecting all the moon pearls up to this point. Torture Attacks do work (and take off huge chunks of enemy health), provided you start them during Witch Time. This is especially helpful once you get to the Fearless, as you can easily grind 70% or more of his life away if you are diligent about not getting hit and build up some magic power. You should have plenty since you're supposed to be dodging like mad anyway :-) Hope this helps. Optimystic8 18:44, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Despite the claims in the first strategy, this isn't that difficult. Go in with the Shuraba, and in the first wave, use torture attacks against targets with full-heath. Ideally, you'll also end each wave with a TA available to open the next wave with. Use a TA to kill one of the pair in the second wave, and kill the second to build it up for the Fearless. Open with your available TA against the Fearless, and then finish it with normal attacks. The combo I used for this challenge was also the most basic - PPPPPP. Just remember to cancel it as Witch Time is ending with a dodge. 03:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC)Darkside007 Reward: Broken Moon Pearl Tenth Alfheim Location: Defeat the Harmonies while walking up the first Tower shaft while the Moon is out (Verse 7), then return to the bottom. Mission: Stay in the Air for 30 seconds. A tactic I have figured out to work the BEST for staying in the air is to first run all the way until you hit the wall, that way you can't run any further. While you are against the wall, the angels will not be able to penetrate the barrier either, so that way you don't really have to aim to land on them, just a slight left or right when you're coming down. The second part you would like to remember to do is to shoot you gun, (x) continuously, because you hover when shooting. Double jump each time you're near a bad guy. Done! Thankfully this alfheim went faster. So fast I'm not sure what happened. After giving up on the above tactic, tried the obvious using Kulshedra which would not pull the bad guys to me so I was wandering around wondering what to do when I shot The Big Giant Head with Onyx Rose once which appeared to shatter his armor suddenly now the other floating heads were now susceptible to the whip, & everything went smoothly & quickly after that. You will also get the Higher & Higher achievement using this method. Manock14 19:38, August 26, 2010 (UTC) If you are not skilled with the Kulshedra. Try using the Sai Fung. Just double jump in the air then hit them with three punches and then jump off there heads again. Repeat this several times. If the heads do not come to you then turn into a crow or shoot at them till you get near them. Once you're high enough and have about 10 seconds left you can just turn into the crow again and float around until time is up. You can also use charge with Shuraba/Pillow Talk in the air to stay about 10 seconds in the air. Same as the Fifth Alfheim, except longer time. Reward: Broken Witch Heart 'Eleventh Alfheim ' Location: Verse 9, As you come out the door walk to the bottom of the spiral for a while (down/left) to find the Alfheim entrance. Mission: You have 10 punches and 7 kicks to defeat both enemies. The easiest way to defeat the enemies is to equip Shuraba, charge up the sword to the max level, activate witch time at the last possible second and then strike them. Then dodge another attack to activate witch time again and immediately charge up the sword again. If you place Bayonetta at the edge of the ring away from the enemies you can charge up the Shuraba to the max level again and strike at the last possible second. If you run out of punches, activate witch time and do a weave-attack with your foot. If you are quick enough you can charge up the Shuraba partially, evade the enemy and continue to charge up the weapon. Another possible alternative is to use Kilgore on its full length charge with lock on and Lightning Durga. Yup. Double charged Shuraba with dodge offset downs em in five. Now you know how to get The Deepest Cut achievement. Manock14 20:11, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Reward: Broken Witch Heart Chapter VI Twelfth Alfheim Location: After the Battle with the Dear & Decorations before the spike traps towards the door and after the battle with the angels after pulling the lever to stop the spikes (verse 3), head back to the enterance of the Previous area, it is around there. Mission: Pull off 5 Torture Attacks and defeat the enemies within the time. You need to Pull off 5 Torture attacks here, use the Taunting / Dodging here to fill up your Magic, then pull off a Torture attack, do this 5 times and you'll need to defeat the rest of the enemies within the time limit. First wave are Applauds, second wave are Harmonies, third wave is Grace & Glory and Fourth wave is Fairness and Fearless. The Durga weapon, the shape changing sprinting Panther ability, & the Harmony enemy newly appear here. Kulshedra takes out the Harmonies, & you have defeated the past enemies before. Panther sprint is a nice new ability as now you can get the hell out of there when things are not going well. Manock14 22:31, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Reward: Broken Moon Pearl On Hard difficulty, there is an Umbran Tear of Blood inside this Alfheim. However, you won't be able to get close enough to the crow to grab it before the Alfheim challenge begins, so you'll have no choice but to complete it first. Chapter IX Thirteenth Alfheim Location: After using the giant key to unlock the energy staircase, go to the end of the map, & smash though the wall. Mission: Out of Body Battle - Defeat all the angels before time expires! You must be out of body to defeat enemies. Electric Durga eventually w/ practice downs em. Evil Harvest Rosary, & newly available Odette make it easier but not essential. Use Chapter Nine start to buy the Crow Within technique. Maybe you can make that jump to reach the next alfheim as a panther, or maybe you can't. You were going to buy it anyway to get the Commander of Magic achievement so now is the time. Manock14 06:48, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Reward: Broken Moon Pearl 'Fourteenth Alfheim' Location: Carefully defeating the two Kinships end to end appear to enable you to panther leap to the portal located on the energy pad. If too annoying, use Crow Within you bought earlier to fly out to it. Mission: Defeat all Enemies - Defeat all the enemies before time expires. Jeanne - Two words - Wicked Slice Manock14 20:19, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Reward: Broken Witch Heart 'Fifteenth Alfheim' Location: Map beginning after defeating Golem. Mission: Limited Kicks & Punches! Defeat all the angels before time expires using the limited number of punches & kicks alloted. Double charged Shuraba & dodge offset. Manock14 00:05, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Kilgore charge on hands with lock on and lightning Durga if you really want a challenge. Reward: Broken Witch Heart Chapter X Sixteenth Alfheim Location: Twirl gear mechanism twice Mission: Use Wicked Weaves! Defeat all the angels before time expires! Enemies can be defeated using Wicked Weave Attacks! Standard Wicked Slice attacks though a little imagination could find other methods. Also charged up Pillow Talk works as a Wicked Weave. Just Dogde and enter Witch Time (if you don't have enough time untill the enemies catch up) , charge it up to the max and slice. Reward: Broken Witch Heart 'Seventeenth' Alfheim Location: After returning from The Gates of Hell, before the arena that fills with water, go back through the spikes and the tentacles. Mission: Use Angel Arms! Defeat all the angels before time expires using only angel arms. My favorite weapon is the dual wing. The charged bow attack with this also helps from far away. Note: You can use Rodin to defeat the enemies. Reward: Broken Witch Heart Chapter XII 'Eighteenth Alfheim' Location: After entering The Gates of Hell, panther leap to the back end of the docking bay and return to the back of the Valkyrie, where you start the chapter. Mission: Out of Body Battle. Defeat all the angels before time expires. You must be out of body to defeat the enemies. You are probably getting to be an old hand at this, but for completeness sake - Fire Durgas on the feet, & Kulshedra in the hand. You can also equip Fire Durgas on both the hands and the feet, thus denying the flaming affinities and ardor and avoid wasting time by waiting for witch time. Reward: Broken Witch Heart 'Nineteenth Alfheim' Location: After breaking the squeaking door jump into engine pod, & witch time off your enemies through the compressor blades. Mission: Use Witch Time. Defeat all the angels before time expires. Enemies can be defeated during witch time. Thus have I Durga'd. Electric of course. Selene's Light might help if you take too much damage. Note that though getting out of the engine can be a bit difficult if you don't have Lt. Col. Kilgore. You can destroy the turbines by locking on and firing a few rockets. Also, firing a charged bazzilions or using kulshedra also works, as well as some nice Wicked Weaves. Reward: Broken Witch Heart 'Chapter XV' 'Twentieth Alfheim' Location: After defeating Temperance with anti aircraft guns (Bayonetta had to lick a few lollypops for that role), return to map beginning & panther leap over to adjacent balcony. Further on is a witch resting place. Mission: Witch time disabled. Defeat all the angels before time expires, however witch time has been disabled. Fire Durga boots, & Lt. Col. Kilgore makes his first helpful appearance here. I also had Moon of Mahaa-kalaa, Bat Within, & Heel Slide equipped but they didn't appear to make a contribution. I've found that the Evil Harvest Rosary always helps when Witch Time doesn't work. Reward: Broken Witch Heart ' 'Chapter Epilogue 'Twenty First Alfheim - Final Alfheim' Location: Return through spike entrance at statue base after getting to neck-shoulder, & before cinematic. '''You should Achieve The Path to Heavens here. ' '''MIssion: Use Wicked Weaves. Defeat all the angels before time expires. Enemies can be defeated using Wicked Weave attacks.' Wicked Slice. You should Achieve Angel Slayer here. I also finally Achieved Come Here, Little Boy w/ Gaze of Despair equipped. 'Reward: Broken Witch Heart ' Category:Locations